Thea Potter: Harry's Sister?
by lwrightstone
Summary: Thea Potter grew up with Harry and has basically raised him. And boy! is she angry with Dumbledore! Finding out that HE put them with the Dursely's? Nu-uh. It's not gonna stand. She'll get revenge AND she's keep his grubby little paws OFF her brother (whether he likes it or not).


**Here we go again. I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the oc. Let's pretend that Beauxbatons is not strictly female. There are boys there, too.**

_This is in French!_

There came a rap at the cupoard door,"Up! Get up!" cried a shrill voice.

The ten year old yawned and opened emerald eyes, shaking out auburn hair. She leaned back and shook her younger by three years brother.

"Harry, it's time to get up".

The boy with shaggy black hair stretched, wincing as he pulled his recently broken ribs,"Thea, it hurts".

Thea sighed,"I know honey. I healed it the best I could, but you'll have to suffer through it. Sorry".

Harry nodded, understanding that Thea had expanded nearly all her energy trying to heal Harry after last night's beating that she'd barely had enough left to heal her broken wrist. Her cuts had to be left alone, though it looked liked they'd been healed as she slept.

"Get dressed, Harry", said Thea. They awkwardly moved around each other, struggling to get dressed. Luckily, Harry was the size of a normal seven year old, but Thea was abnormally small for her age. She looked more like eight then ten. Petunia unlocked the door once they knocked on it and Thea automatically went to make breakfast. She, unlike Harry had her own clothes because, although she was a freak, Petunia wanted her to look like a _girl._ So, Thea suffered through the painful pigtails and plaid skirts.

Harry took his place in the corner of the kitchen as Thea prepared bacon, eggs and toast. She set the table and placed the jam and butter out. By the time Dudley and Vernon were in the kitchen, breakfast was hot and Thea was placing it on the table. She pilfered a piece of bacon for later, but Vernon saw her.

His face turned red,"YOU THINK YOU'RE ENTITLED TO _OUR_ FOOD, FREAK!? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT, HUH?!" He picked up a hot frying pan and swung it at her head. She ducked, but got hit anyway and went flying. She crumpled against the wall, moaning. That's when it happened. A light green dust started swirling around her. She groaned as it got directed towards Vernon, but weakly waved her hand towards him. The, by now large, cloud of green dust cycloned towards her uncle.

His eyes buldged as he yelled,"FREAK!" and held up the frying pan. The magic went right through it and slammed into his face at one hundred miles per hour. There was a scream, then a spurt of blood and the magic swiveled for another second before sinking into Thea's body. She gasped, then arched off the floor as it came back with enough energy to heal her. The oldest Potter's concussion disappeared and she sat up slowly.

Harry's eyes were full of wonder,"Thea?"

Her head snapped towards him and he started as he realized that her eyes were glowing green. She blinked and it was gone. Thea grinned nastily, then held up her hand, watching calmly as Petunia and Dudley flew across the room and slammed into the wall with a deadly crack.

Thea stood up and held out her hand to Harry,"Ready to go, Harry?" Harry had no hesitation in getting up and taking her hand. Thea stopped to gather all of the money she could find and shoving it and some food into a bag. They left the clothes, never having liked them anyway. The siblings were half a mile away by the time the aurors and Dumbledore got there. All they found was three dead Dursleys. It never occurred to anyone to check the cupboard under the stairs. So, Thea and Harry got off, not a single dent in their reputation. Dumbledore never told anyone where he left them, so nobody connected the two cases when Harry Potter failed to show up at Hogwarts. Not even Dumbledore had Thea down as coming, considering that she was born in France.

_"Ugh!" _cried Thea to her best friend Fleur,_"Why is Professor Jaques so strict?"_

_"I know, right?" _replied Fleur,"_All I was doing was asking a question! There was no need for a screaming match!"_

The two friends trekked through the long halls of Beauxbatons school. The school was on an island off the south of France with such strong muggle repelling charms that the area was considered haunted.

_"So, guess what Fleur!" _cried Thea,_"You know how the school is participating in the Triwizard Tournament this year and only seventh years like us are allowed to go?"_

_"Yes…?" _answered Fleur,_"I knew that. What does it have to do with the price of basilisk eggs in Japan?"_

_"Haha, very funny, Fleur",_said Thea,_"But I heard that only those in the top fifty spots are allowed to go!"_

_"Meaning…?"_

_"Meaning?!" _cried Thea, long ponytail shaking,_"Meaning that Madam Maxine left a list in the Great Hall and we're on it!"_

Fleur looked annoyed,_"Of course we're on it, you're number one in our year even with all those extra classes of yours!"_

Thea mocked being offended,_"How dare you insult me!?"_

_"What're you gonna do about it?" _teased her friend. Thea jumped towards her, transforming into cat form halfway there and landing lightly on Fleur's shoulders.

Fleur stumbled and Thea almost got her paws tangled in her long blonde hair.

_"Oh this is sooo not fair!"_ exclaimed Fleur,_"Why did YOU get into Advanced Transfiguration last year?" _

Thea jumped off, turning back,_"It's not my fault you suck at Transfiguration"._

Fleur groaned, annoyed. But they soon made it to the Great Hall, laughing as they walked in. Several people turned to look, but glanced away seeing nothing but two girls, even if one had Veela heritage. The girls sat down, Thea waving to Harry who was sitting across the room with his fourth year friends.

Madame Maxine walked up onstage. The room fell silent as she cleared her voice,_"I hope you have all enjoyed your first month back. As you all know, certain seventh years will be leaving for the Tournament soon. Remember that you will still be taking your classes and the schedule will remain the same. We will be leaving in two weeks. So, prepare yourself. And, if english is particuarly hard for you, find someone who is fluent, please. That is all"._

Everyone started quietly talking as the food appeared and was soon devoured.

**_Two Weeks Later_**

_"You'll write to me, right?" _asked Harry, nervously, as his sister left him for the first time in a while.

_"'Course I will!"_chuckled Thea,_"What WOULD I do without you?"_

Harry laughed and hugged his significantly taller sister,_"I'll be seeing you soon"._

_"Bye Harry"._ She made sure to wave extra hard as the bigger on the inside carriage flew away from her school towards a new one.

Hogwarts was waiting in suspense. The schools were on their way and everyone was excited, quiet whispering flooded the field where they were standing. Ronald Weasely stood with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. They were watching with bated breath as a large carriage led by four giant flying horses circled for a moment before landing lightly. Hermione Granger stood alone as nobody in Gryffindor had wanted to be her friend. She sported a large scar across her face from the troll attack in first year.

When the carriage landed, a giant of a woman stepped out. She scanned the crowd then stepped down and made her way over to Dumbledore, about fifty students trailing behind her.

The Hogwarts students strained to hear what the Beauxbaton kids had to say but most of it was in French. The students immediately started shivering in their thin blue robes and black berets.

"Hello, hello Dumbledore!" cried Madame Maxine,"It was such an honor to be invited to participate here! I have my top fifty students in the seventh year with me".

Curious murmurs broke out amoungst the Hogwarts group. The blue clad students were invited inside to warm up and they gathered in the Entrance Hall. Durmstrang arrived shortly after and they all marched into the Great Hall.

"Welcome, welcome!" exclaimed Dumbledore,"I would like to personally congratulate you all for coming and share my happiness at the reinstatement of the Tournament this year! Now, this is a celebratory feast. Enjoy!" The food appeared and Durmstrang sat at the Slytherin table, while the Beauxbatons sat at Ravenclaw. About halfway into the meal, Hermione was slowly eating and reading an Arithmancy book when a voice interupted her.

"Excuse me. Are you going to eat that?" asked the voice in perfect english. Hermione looked up, confused to see a Beauxbatons girl with long auburn hair and emerald eyes pointing to one of the French dishes that she'd never seen before.

"Oh no, go ahead and take it", answered meek Hermione.

The girl replied with graditude and was just reaching for the dish when she caught sight of the fourth year's book.

She paused,"Is that an advanced arithmancy book?"

"Y-yes", blushed Hermione,"I'm only on fourth year level but I've been reading ahead a bit and-"

"I was just mentioning it because I take it as one of my electives", interupted the girl,"I'm Thea Potter by the way". Now Hermione had read up on the history of the wizarding world, but she'd completely forgotten about Harry Potter because he was only briefly mentioned in a couple of books and he'd never shown up for school.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger". Thea sat down next to Hermione and they talked arithmancy for a bit, ignoring the jealous glares, when Hermione dared to ask about her other electives.

"Well, you see I'm a bit of an overachiever. It's how I got the top spot in my year. I'm doing arithmancy, care of magical creatures, ancient studies, ghoul studies and I also play the flute. My main courses would be transfiguration, charms, potions, defense against the dark arts, and astronomy", said the french girl.

If anything Hermione brightened,"I'm taking arithmancy, ancient runes, muggle studies and care of magical creatures".

"That's cool. Hey, do you want to meet my friend, Fleur?" asked Thea.

"Sure!" Hermione was excited as they headed for the Ravenclaw table, never having nice friends before.

"Hey, Fleur!" cried Thea, waving,"I made a friend!"

A beautiful girl with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes stood up to greet them. Hermione was welcomed by the duo and they spoke all meal. It wasn't until the students were leaving that Hermione got up and said goodbye to her new french friends.

Once she was back in the common room, Hermione was immediately cornered by Ron Weasley.

"How did you get them to pay attention to you?" he asked nastily,"Offer to do their homework?"

"N-no. Thea, the one with red hair, is already top of her year and Fleur isn't far behind", answered Hermione, shyly. Ron looked angry before sweeping away.

Thea just remembered to write to Harry before falling into bed along with her roommate, Fleur.

The next day, everyone met for breakfast, Thea and Fleur sitting at the Gryffindor table this time, drawing yet more jealous looks.

"How are you guys taking classes anyway?" asked Hermione, casually eating some toast.

"Oh, we're taking them with the seventh year Hogwarts students", answered Fleur.

Hermione looked excited,"Really? That's brilliant!" She grinned.

Thea smiled and said,"I can't wait for you to meet my brother. I think you'd get along great".

The fourth year looked curious,"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's fourteen. His name's Harry", said Thea.

"Excuse me", butted in a voice. They looked up to see Ron Weasley smirking at them.

"Hello!" smiled Thea kindly,"What's your name?"

"I'm Ron Weasley. I heard you say your last name was Potter, is that right?"

"Um. Yeah", said Thea, nervously.

"And you have a brother named Harry? As in _the _Harry Potter?" Whispers sprouted up around them as Thea rubbed her neck and answered affirmative.

"Does he really have the scar?" asked Lavender eagerly.

"Oh, I bet he's gorgeous!" exclaimed Parvati.

Seamus and Dean asked about his choice of friends and Ron asked about their money.

Thea seemed to be getting angrier and angrier as they went on and Ron asking that was just over the edge.

"SHUT IT!" She yelled,"These are personal questions, just leave me and my brother alone!"

Everyone quieted down and Dumbledore got up. He walked up to the Gryffindor table and asked Thea to come to his office. Fleur refused to be left behind, so they both went with Hall was silent as they left.

"Excuse me, Professor, but shouldn't Madame Maxine be here?" asked Fleur, straightening her robes.

"No, no, my dear girl. This isn't an interogation!" he chuckled,"I'm just curious about you brother and you".

Thea stared at him suspiciously and asked,"Why is it any of your business?"

"Well, I was the one who arranged your first living arrangements. I was saddened to hear that your aunt, uncle and cousin were killed by death eaters. I was also curious about whether you were safe".

Thea stopped in the middle of the hallway, shocked.

Dumbledore turned around,"Are you okay?"

Her face went as red as her hair,"It was YOU?! IT WAS YOU WHO PLACED MY BROTHER AND I IN THAT HELLHOLE?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THERE?! ARE YOU AWARE OF THE FACT THAT I GOT A HANDLE ON MY MAGIC WHEN I WAS FIVE BECAUSE MY 'UNCLE' ALMOST KILLED MY BROTHER!? DID YOU KNOW THAT I WAS ALMOST RUN OVER BY MY UNCLE'S CAR AND THEN HE PROCEEDED TO SAY THAT HE WISHED I'D GOTTEN HIT?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO A PERSON?! AT LEAST I CAN REMEMBER MY PARENTS, HARRY CAN'T! YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER BASTARD! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS SCHOOL ANYMORE, I DON'T THINK!"

Dumbledore turned gray,"Now, my dear. I think you might be overreacting a b-".

Thea practically exploded,"OVERREACTING!? OVERREACTING?! I ALMOST DIED THREE TIMES BEFORE THE AGE OF TEN AND AFTER WE LEFT HARRY AND I LIVED ON STREETS FOR A YEAR BEFORE SOMEONE WAS KIND ENOUGH TO TAKE US IN! SO DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT OVERREACTING!"

Thea transformed into a cat and streaked away, a flash of shaggy red hair.

Dumbledore looked concerned,"I suppose we'll have to catch her and make her see reason", he said sadly.

Fleur just about slapped him,"You leave my friend alone!" The blonde strode away in a huff.

A though occurred to the headmaster and he turned ashen,"No, it can't be!"

**I'm not really sure where this all came from. This story started out as a possibility of Harry having an older sister who died protecting him or something before he knew about magic and they were living with the Dursley's. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and maybe I'll actually get around to writing the next one! Just don't expect it anytime soon.**


End file.
